Adapt and Overcome
by Staempel
Summary: They say 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. But that's not always the case. For Maya it isn't. Now she has to deal with keeping an eye on 8 rookies and making sure they're in the right place on time as well as not driving the bus off a cliff. But she'll manage. Right?


**A.N. **First, I'll be using the wrestlers ring names for the simple reason that everyone is entitled to their privacy. Another reason is that I get confused when people mix ring names with the wrestlers real names.

Secondly, the wrestlers in-ring-personas is how the wrestlers will be presented in this, so if someone is a complete douche then the person stays a complete douche, even if the person in question may be a really nice guy in reality.

And thirdly, I own nothing but my own imagination.

* * *

**Part 1 **_**What happens in Vegas-**_

Maya was fast asleep in bed in her best friend's guest room. It wasn't the most productive sleep, since she had consumed a fair amount of alcohol the previous night. She had stumbled in around 3.30 in the morning after a night out with Hannah and some of her friends.

Maya groaned when someone pulled the curtains from the windows and the sun struck her face.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Wakey, wakey."

"What time is it?" Maya mumbled.

"Just after two." Hannah replied. "Coffee or tea?"

"Tea." Maya answered. Hannah left the room, but left the door open. Maya took a deep breath and got out of bed. In the bathroom she splashed some water in her face and swallowed two aspirins to chase away the pounding headache she had and then she took a morning-after pill, just in case.

It wasn't that she didn't remember what had happened last night, but she was a bit fuzzy on the details concerning her encounter with the tall Englishman.

Well, it wasn't that she didn't remember that he bought her a drink, or two, and that they left the club together, and ended up doing the deed against a wall. That she remembered. The thing she didn't quite remember was if there was a condom involved or not.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hannah asked when Maya sat down by the table and inhaled the sweet scent of black currant tea.

"Not too bad. You?"

"I'm good. I didn't drink half as much as you did."

"Yeah, well I'm done with partying now."

"Oh yeah?" Hannah smirked.

"Hell yeah, if I wanna keep my new job I better stay sober." Maya said and took a sip of her tea. "Driving around hungover with a bunch of potential superstars is not a great idea because if anything happens to them during my watch I'm fired."

"Superstars? Who are you driving?"

"Wannabe wrestlers, NXT Rookies to be precise." Maya said and rolled her eyes.

"You're going back to the WWE?"

"Yeah. McMahon actually called himself and offered me this job. Their previous driver has had enough of them, apparently they're a handful and no one else wants them."

"Sounds bad, you sure you wanna take this?"

"The pay's good."

"It's always about the money with you." Hannah chuckled.

"Not always, but it's definitely a big plus. I like driving you know, seeing how the road changes and going from one place to another in just a couple of hours."

"I hate driving."

"Motion sickness, yeah I know." Maya smiled.

"When do you start?"

"April 15, I'm picking them up at JFK when they come back from London." Maya answered and finished her tea. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"Shopping?" Hannah suggested.

"Then shopping it is."

* * *

**Part 2 **_**doesn't always stay in Vegas…**_

"Finally." Maya muttered as she stood up when she saw eight well-built men exit the airport almost an hour later than she had expected. "What the hell took you so long?"

"There was some trouble with the luggage." A South African accent answered. The red head yawned.

"There's bunks in the bus princess, but don't touch the top bunk at the back, it's mine." Maya said. The red head nodded as he yawned again and entered the bus followed by the South African, and easily the shortest guy and the guy with the most ridiculous haircut.

"There's corn for the corn-fed meathead as well." Maya said turning to the bulky guy with a shaved head who chuckled before he got on the bus.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A British voice said. Maya turned to face the man which the deep voice belonged to only to find herself face to face, well face to chest really, with no other than a certain tall Englishman from Vegas three weeks earlier.

"We meet again." The Englishman smirked. "Wade Barrett." He said and held out his right hand.

"They don't pay me to be nice." Maya said and turned away from Barrett. "No one's gonna roll out the red carpet Harvard, so just get on the bus." She then said to the last remaining two before she followed her own advice.

"How long's the drive?" Harvard asked and removed his sunglasses.

"About two and a half hour to the hotel, if everything runs smoothly."

"David Otunga and this is Michael Tarver."

"Maya Ramsey." Maya answered and shook their hands. "Now have a seat or go to sleep." She said and motioned towards where the red head was snoring loudly.

Barrett entered the bus with an even broader smirk, but Maya only raised an eyebrow and Barrett moved out of her way, chuckling quietly.

–l–l–

"_This is your captain speaking, can I have your attention please?_" Maya said on the bus's loudspeaker. "_It's currently six am and we're coming up on our destination. Can someone wake up Ginger?_"

Maya watched in the rearview mirror how Sheffield roughly woke the red head. She smiled.

"_Now, your assistant called in about an hour ago and he said he quit, so that means you have to collect your room keys from the front desk by yourself._" When they started to object she cut them off.

"_Enough! Jesus. How old are you guys, five? Just get your shit together and get off my bus. Understood?_" In the rearview mirror she saw how they continued muttering amongst themselves.

When Maya finally was alone on the bus she went to the bathroom and took a shower. Maya never slept in the hotels, when she was on the road she wanted at least one thing that stayed the same wherever she went and that one thing was her bed.

She had worked hard and endured a lot of crap from the crew and the so-called superstars when she first started working for the WWE. A lot of her early co-workers quit after a year or two.

Maya didn't. She was a fan of wrestling and had been ever since she was a child when her father had taken her to a show for the first time. Since then she was hooked and she knew exactly what she wanted to do after high school.

Maya had started working for the WWE straight after she finished high school. She worked hard and never complained and eventually she earned the respect of the crew and the wrestlers.

She had followed in her fathers' footsteps when she applied for a CDL the day after her 21 birthday. And when she got her license she started driving for the WWE and eventually ended up driving the Legacy-guys until Maya decided to take a break at the end of March 2010.

And then the call came from Vince McMahon asking her, well begging her to come back and drive the NXT Rookies. And there she was now, with a nice raise of course.

Maya walked another round to check that everything was as it should be, the door locked and so on before she went back to the end of the bus.

Maya had called the top bunk at the back as hers and she had changed the curtain into one in a different color than the others.

The bus had nine bunks in total so the rookies could sleep in the bus on longer travels between cities while Maya drove.

Maya climbed into bed and lied down before plugging in her iPod. It took her some time to fall asleep as she was trying to figure out how to deal with Barrett.

When they had hooked up in Vegas she hadn't expected to see him ever again. She cursed at herself for not paying more attention to who the WWE hired. When the talk of NXT started Maya had had her mind occupied on keeping the bus in one piece.

And then she had decided to take a break from WWE, not even following the shows on TV. She'd made her bed, and now she had to lie in it.

In other words, now she had to deal with the situation she had in front of her.


End file.
